Hearts in Starclan
by Sunpaw's Loyalty
Summary: After Bluestar's death, she realizes she wants to be with Oakheart- but Oakheart may have moved on, and Bluestar has to help guide her clan. Can the two ever be together?


**Hello readers, Sunny here! I'm now writing a fanfic for Bleustar and Oakheart- I always wanted them together after Bluestar died.  
Anyway, none of the characters or clans are mine, yadyadayada.**

The two cats fidgeted slightly as they waited for the blue-furred she cat before them to wake up.

"Shouldn't she be awake by now?" demanded the thick furred white she-cat, blue eyes wide.

The slender silver she-cat standing next to her let out a small purr, gaze resting on the limp shape. "No need to worry, Snowfur. Give her time."

Almost immediately after the words were out of her mouth, the blue-gray she-cat gave a loud gasp and thrashed her legs.

The silver she-cat shot Snowfur a look that said, 'I told you so,' but Snowfur was crouching over the other cat, licking her ears quickly but gently. "Bluestar," she murmured, joy and love filling her mew.

Bluestar staggered to her paws, shaking her head, blinking her icy blue eyes.

The silver she-cat pushed against the awakened warrior, purring loudly. "My precious daughter." She whispered. "You are with us at last."

Bluestar stared at the two cats in amazement. "Moonflower!" she mewed, burying her muzzle in the cat's fur. "Mother, I've missed you so much!"

She turned to the white cat. "Snowfur…I'm so sorry, it's all my fault that you died, but Whitestorm is an amazing warrior and-"

Snowfur gave her sister a gentle cuff over the ear. "It's not your fault, you mouse brain. And I know Whitestorm is a great warrior. I've been watching you both."

Bluestar stared around her, taking in her surroundings, recognizing the place easily. "Fourtrees." She said calmly. "I'm dead."

Moonflower nodded, a hitn of sadness touching her gaze now.

Snowfur didn't let such things interrupt her happiness. "Come on!" she yowled, bounding off a few tail-lengths. "You have to officially join Starclan!"

Moonflower and Bluestar padded along at a more leisurely pace, letting Snowfur lead. Bluestar noticed that though they had walked into Thunderclan woods, they were suddenly in a completely different place, beautiful woods, all star shine and moonlight.

Bluestar asked her mother a question she was desperate to know. "Where is Oakheart? He led me here."

Moonflower let out the tiniest of sighs- she knew that Bluestar and Oakheart could never truly be together, not even in Starclan, not if there was to be peace. Bluestar had had to sacrifice everything to lead Thunderclan- she couldn't just get it all back now.

"We were your closest kin, so we met you. Oakheart is….around somewhere." She said evasively.

Blestar gave her mother a slightly suspicious glance but said nothing.

The three cats stopped when they reached a large clearing, teeming with cats, all looking at a lump in the middle. The cats parted like ferns bending in the wind to let them pass.

The outermost cats Bluestar had never seen before, but as she padded closer to the center of the clearing they became vaguely and then very familiar.

When she was very close to the center and could clearly see the prone form was a gray cat, Moonflower and Snowfur quietly slipped away to stand with the others.

Bluestar searched eagerly for Oakheart but could see him nowhere. She saw Thrushpelt, Redtail, and even the spiky-furred Thistleclaw, but not the cat she could no longer deny she longed to see.

By now the cat had fully engaged her attention, a sturdy shoulder creature with thick blue-gray fur that was clearly dead.

It was only when Bluestar saw the water-soaked fur and the long strip of pale pink skin across the shoulders that she knew who this cat was.

Breath quickening, she slowly crept around her own dead body and stared into her own face framed by sodden fur, eyes closed.

For several endless moments she crouched there, staring at her own face, her own lifeless body. And then she stood and turned away.

"Now what?" she demanded.

Moonflower stepped up to her, twining around her daughter.

"Now," She whispered, "you are a true warrior of Starclan."

**Geesh, that sucked more than I thought it would. Oh well, R&R!**


End file.
